


【源声】健身快乐吗？

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424





	【源声】健身快乐吗？

金钟云最近沉迷健身，每日除了喝咖啡遛狗就是泡在健身房里苦练肌肉。练完还不忘拍几张好看的照片发到sns上去，生活简单倒也充实的很。  
崔始源最近到是忙的很，世界各地到处飞，商业会面，fm各种活动接踵而至，作为一名健身达人，崔始源最近也只能在卧室里举一举自己的小哑铃。  
‘ding’.sns特别关注的提示音突然响了起来，崔始源的脸上瞬间露出了一个笑容，他放下哑铃，打开了手机，笑容在点开照片的瞬间凝固了。  
金钟云看着自己刚发出去的照片，很满意的点了点头，经过一段时间的辛苦训练，手臂上有了结实的肌肉，曲线分明，一件透视白色背心穿在身上，若隐若现。即有男性的力量美感又多了一点诱惑，金钟云嘬了一口咖啡，越发觉得健身可真是好。  
金钟云一连发了几张类似的照片，崔始源一直握着手机一张张的滑过去，连上的表情也变得越来越严肃。经纪人进来送衣服的时候看到这张黑脸，还以为是自己买的咖啡又忘了加糖，突然在心里庆幸还好就要回国了。  
崔始源终于回国了，他没有告诉任何人自己的航班时间，飞机在凌晨降落在仁川机场，然后他便直接回了家，多日的奔波让他十分疲惫，以至于到家洗完澡躺在床上就睡了，这一睡就睡了十几个小时，等醒来的时候已经是第二天的傍晚了，迷迷糊糊的看了眼手机，果然有好几条sns提示，点开了看果不其然又是金钟云在健身房的照片。  
他笑了笑关了手机，起身冲了个澡吃了个饭，然后便开车也去了公司的健身房。刚进门就看见金钟云正在跑步机上跑步，汗水浸满了额头，被汗水打湿的运动背心紧紧的贴在身上，脸上由于跑步的原因布满了红晕，这样的画面让崔始源不由得喉咙有些发干。  
崔始源没有再向里走，这个时间健身房的人也不多，崔始源就坐在门口的休息处看着金钟云，金钟云应该是结束了今天的训练了，跑了一会便向更衣室走去，崔始源见状也跟了进去。  
公司的健身房给几个主要的团体都有单独的更衣室，成员们最近都有各自的活动，都很少来健身，所以最近更衣室也就只有金钟云在使用，金钟云脱了衣服进去洗澡，花洒的声音盖过了开门关门声，以至于金钟云完全没有发现崔始源的到来，崔始源锁上了更衣室的门，靠在浴室门口，饶有兴致的听着里面的人边洗澡边唱歌。过了一会花洒声停了下来。金钟云一边擦着头发一边哼着歌走了出来。  
“哥最近心情很好啊，看来健身很好玩啊。”金钟云被崔始源的声音吓了一跳，惊讶中后退了两步险些摔倒，崔始源连忙拉住了他并将人顺势拉向自己的怀里。  
“你怎么回来了？你什么时候回来的？”  
“我回来哥不开心吗？”  
“没……没有，你先松开我，我把衣服穿上。”  
崔始源摸了摸金钟云的手臂，果然比以前更加健硕了不少。  
“哥的训练很有成果啊。”  
“那是，我很努力的……你干嘛这个表情看我？”崔始源盯着金钟云的神情，让金钟云莫名有些心虚，他默默的往后退了退，崔始源也松开了手，环着手臂靠在墙上看着金钟云穿着衣服。  
“你能转过去吗？我不习惯有人看我穿衣服。”  
“又不是没看过。”  
“你……你什么时候这么厚脸皮了。”  
“哥你确定要赤身裸体的跟我讨论我是怎么变得厚脸皮的过程吗？”  
金钟云吃了瘪，他向来说不过这些弟弟，只好继续安静的穿着衣服，金钟云还是穿着那件透视背心，可能是最近有些瘦了，牛仔裤挂在跨上显得有些松垮。崔始源终于结束了看戏模式走向金钟云，手勾着金钟云的牛仔裤向里面探去，握住了圆润的臀瓣。  
“你干嘛？这是在公司。”  
“我锁门了。”  
“你竟然早有预谋。”  
“确实挺早，从你发那张照片开始。”  
“啊？”  
“就是哥穿着这件衣服抱着小不点的那张啊。哥你都不给我单独发照片，我不开心了。”崔始源的神情瞬间落寞，低下了头就像一只受了委屈的大狗狗。金钟云向来见不得弟弟受委屈，心里瞬间软了下来，伸手摸了摸崔始源的头，柔声的安慰道  
“我不是怕打扰你工作嘛”  
“哥只把我当弟弟，我们明明是恋人，但是却和其他人没什么不同。”  
“谁说的，其他人能这样吗？”  
“哪样？”  
“就……就这样啊……”金钟云抬头吻了上去，舌头探入崔始源的口中，轻巧的拂过口腔中每一处。  
“就这样？”  
“不然你还想怎么样？”  
“哥，我想你，一个多月了，全身上下每一处都想你想的要命，尤其是看到你发的那些照片，更是想的很。”崔始源将金钟云搂进怀里，头在他颈窝处蹭了蹭，头发扎在金钟云的脖颈处，痒的很。  
“那也不能在这啊……这是公司。”  
“我锁门了，哥……”崔始源知道金钟云吃软不吃硬，低下了头，眼睛里再一次蒙上了一层委屈。  
“那好吧……那你……”金钟云刚松了口，话还没说完就被崔始源含住了唇，和金钟云的轻柔不同，崔始源的吻是带有侵略性的，舌头探入金钟云口中，疯狂的侵袭着金钟云的唇，肆虐的舌头在金钟云口中冲撞，他将金钟云抱得更紧了，用力的吸吮着对方口中的空气，一记贪婪又疯狂的吻结束后，金钟云甚至有一点眩晕。  
崔始源扶住了金钟云，在他的耳垂上轻轻咬了一下。  
“哥接吻的技术和撩人的技术比可差远了。”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“我闭嘴你愿意吗？”  
说话间金钟云的裤子不知什么时候被崔始源脱了下来，崔始源蹲下身隔着内裤舔弄了下微微挺起的阴茎，橙香的沐浴露味还留在人身上，崔始源吸了两口将金钟云的内裤脱了下来，阴茎瞬间弹了出来，崔始源握住金钟云的阴茎上下套弄，金钟云的阴茎在崔始源的手中变得越来越硬。  
“哥硬了。”  
“废话，还不是因为你。”  
金钟云被逗弄的满脸通红，他虽然比崔始源大，但是在情事上却始终保有一股少年般的青涩，这种青涩让崔始源十分的迷恋。  
崔始源将金钟云的阴茎含入嘴中，舌头包裹着阴茎，舌尖轻抚过龟头，一次次的点着敏感的马眼，快感引发的呻吟从金钟云喉咙深处中发出。金钟云努力压抑着声音，更衣室虽然是独立的，但是隔音却不怎么好，这个时间段虽然人不是很多，但是走廊上依然不时的会有脚步声传来。  
崔始源吸吮着金钟云的阴茎，手轻轻地揉捏着卵蛋，崔始源感受到金钟云的阴茎越发的胀大，就在这个时候崔始源将金钟云的阴茎吐了出来。  
“哥快射了？”  
“我没有。”  
“哥忍忍，我们一起。”  
说完话崔始源起身拿过自己的包，从包里拿出了润滑剂和安全套。  
“你果然是早有预谋。”  
“我承认。”  
崔始源又一次吻住了金钟云，这次的吻并没有停留太长，他紧紧的搂着金钟云的腰，沿着脖颈线逐渐向下吻了过去，他在锁骨处用力吸了一下，白皙的皮肤上瞬间留下了红色的印记。  
“别，明天还有放送。”  
“哥你就打算穿这个去参加放送吗？”  
“不行吗？”  
“不行。”  
崔始源隔着金钟云的透视背心，捏住了金钟云乳头，衣服的布料在乳头上摩擦，一阵酥麻感从乳头袭来，一声嘤咛从金钟云的鼻子里发出。  
“哥，你要是叫出来外面可听得到。”  
“我……我知道，你快点。”  
崔始源挤了些润滑剂在手上，涂抹在金钟云的后穴，轻轻按摩着后穴的褶皱，两个人不是第一次进行床笫之欢，所以扩张的事情要顺畅很多，崔始源对金钟云的身体了如指掌，很快就摸到了敏感点的位置，并开始不断的按摩着。  
一波波的快感接踵而至，金钟云紧咬着下唇，努力让自己不叫出来，只能发出一声声低哼，反倒听起来更加性感。  
崔始源的阴茎早就按捺不住，手指从后穴里退了出来，粗大的阴茎抵在金钟云的穴口，龟头使坏似的在后穴口蹭来蹭去，手指退出后的空虚感让金钟云觉得难受，感受到崔始源的蹭弄更加的心痒难耐，腰也就不禁的随着崔始源的蹭弄扭动了起来。  
崔始源看着身下的人的动作，脸上挂起了笑容，他俯下身，掀起了金钟云的背心，在光滑的背上留下了深情一吻，脸贴在背上闭着眼深吸着金钟云身上的气味，这是一种让他觉得安心的气味，可以安抚他所有的疲惫。  
“钟云哥，我好爱你。”  
金钟云感受到崔始源的吻，虽然没有见到，但依然感受的到对方眼里的温柔和深情，从他决定和这个人在一起时，这种温柔就时刻围绕在他身边，让他觉得十分的安心。  
“我也爱你，始源。”  
崔始源再一次在金钟云的后背上落下一吻，末了还用力吸了一口留下了一个红色的印记。继而下身用力一挺，整根阴茎尽数没入了金钟云的体内。突如其来的异物感侵入，让金钟云不自禁的叫了出来，他连忙捂住了嘴，两个人停了下来侧耳听了下外面没有人才继续下面的动作。  
崔始源开始轻轻地抽插，粗大的阴茎在金钟云的后穴里一进一出，后穴的褶皱随着进出一次次的绽放。崔始源扶着金钟云的腰，不断的挺动，阴茎在金钟云的体内横冲直撞，每每碰触到敏感点，龟头都不断的碾过摩擦。  
金钟云不断的发出轻哼，汗水从头上流下来，身体撞击的声音在更衣室里显得十分的明显，崔始源的动作越发的用力，九浅一深的动作，每次都将金钟云撞击的一颤，快感袭满了全身，金钟云大口的呼吸，喉咙渐渐变得干涩，他握住自己的阴茎，随着崔始源的撞击幅度一次次的上下套弄，十几下后一股滚烫的液体从阴茎喷射出来，乳白色的液体系数滴落在地上。  
金钟云的身体有些发软，崔始源让他扶住衣柜，自己则扶住他的腰，将阴茎紧紧的插入身体深处，两个人紧紧相贴。  
“哥你不乖，你不等我。”  
金钟云疲惫的说不出话，嗓子里只能发出嘤咛声，崔始源紧贴着金钟云，阴茎一下下的撞击在金钟云的敏感点上，快感袭满了金钟云全身，金钟云的手指开始痉挛，后穴有规律的一次次收缩，紧紧的包裹着崔始源的阴茎。  
后穴温暖的包裹着阴茎，崔始源即将达到顶点，他加快了速度，开始快速的抽插运动，疯狂的动作似乎要将身下的人吞噬掉一般，不知过了多久，崔始源一声低吼，滚烫的液体全都射进了金钟云的体内，金钟云被滚烫的液体刺激的又一次叫了出来，身体瞬间疲软，再也站不住的倒下去，崔始源连忙接住了他，将人横抱了起来。  
“哥太瘦了。”  
金钟云没有力气骂崔始源，只是象征性似的踢了踢脚，崔始源看到金钟云的举动，笑了出来，低头在金钟云的额头上落下了一吻。  
“哥，我给你洗澡。”  
“你给我好好洗，我明天还有放送。”  
“好。”  
金钟云疲惫的闭上了眼，任由着崔始源伺候。等起来的时候，金钟云正躺在崔始源的腿上，两个人在更衣室的椅子上小憩了一会。  
“醒了？”  
“我们怎么还在这？”  
“哥睡了，我又不能就这么抱着你出去。”  
“你还好意思说，非要在这里，万一中途有谁来了可怎么办？”  
“那我们就公开呗。”  
“不行。”  
“跟成员们也不行吗？”  
“你很介意吗？”  
“不介意。我听哥的。”  
金钟云在崔始源的嘴角吻了一下。轻声的说了一句“谢谢，再等等。”  
崔始源回吻了金钟云，两个人收拾了下东西便离开了，出了更衣室的门，两个人稍稍拉开了些距离，显得不那么亲密，但是崔始源眼里的柔情却始终没有离开金钟云身上半分，以至于谁都没有注意到更衣室门外，衣柜旁的曺圭贤，瞪大的双眼里写满了惊讶。  
曺圭贤突然觉得健身是一项危险的运动，好玩吗？谁知道呢。


End file.
